Gheed
Gheed is a character located in the Rogue Encampment. He sells items and provides gambling. He's greedy, cynical, and a coward. The Rogues apparently have no love for him (in the words of Kashya: "Gheed is a pig. I was tempted to throw him out of the camp many times."), with Charsi as the only exception who, as Kashya claims, takes comfort in Gheed, and the only reason she didn't carry out her threat. In the beginning of Act 1 Gheed says he keeps Charsi's prices low by filling her head with stories of adventurers and he is secretly raking in all the cash. In Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, a unique grand charm titled Gheed's Fortune derives its name from the NPC. It adds to the player's percent chance of finding magical items, increased gold drops, and reduced vendor prices. Gheed also seems very wary of the Necromancer who shows up at the camp, and it is assumed that Gheed fears him. At one point, he also says he is going with Warriv's caravan to Lut Gholein, but does not appear there in Act II. He stays at the Rogue Camp, and if the player returns from a later Act, he would complain that he is unable to sell anything since the rogues started moving back into the monastery. Dialog Quests Den of Evil After Initiate: *"You're a brave soul! I'd sooner thrust my sacred scepter into the foulest, carbuncular trull than set one boot into that cave." Early Return: *"Demons still befouling that cave, huh? I think you might need a new weapon. Success: *"The only good demon is a dead one, I say. By the way, did you happen to find anything in that cave you'd like to sell?" Sisters' Burial Grounds After Initiate: *"I'm sorry...The undead are bad for trade. I have a strict no-return policy." Early Return: *"I wonder if that old gossip, Melra, is among the undead? Oh, she had dirt on everybody." Success: *"Some of those gals weren't so nice the first time around." Search for Cain After Initiate: *"I would sooner micturate in a tankard of my own ale than journey to Tristram!" Early Return: *"Barking up the wrong tree, huh? You'll find it, just keep looking." After finding the Scroll of Inifuss: *"Look, friend...I trade a lot of strange items, but I'm not going to start dealing in bark. Okay?" After Entering Tristram: *"I'm told that Tristram now resembles a mead hall...after a Barbarian wedding! I will wait here for your most glorious return." Success: *"Ah, Cain is here...another customer. I haven't been this pleased since a love-starved maiden let down a bit more than her hair." The Forgotten Tower After Initiate: *"The only wealth you're likely to find there is a wealth of vermin." Early Return: *"Guess what! I've named a boil on my ass after you. It, too, bothers me every time I sit down." Success: *"Warriv's advice is like corpse gas; it befouls the air for a moment and then it disappears." Tools of the Trade After Initiate: *"Charsi talks of nothing anymore, but this Horadric Malus. Between you and her my ears need a rest. Just find it and bring it back quickly." Early Return: *"I have heard that you bear us no Malus." Success: *"I guess it's too late to take back some of the names I called you." Sisters to the Slaughter After Initiate: *"You're going after Andariel? ...One of my wagon wheels is in need of repair. I'll be under the wagon, if I'm needed." Early Return: *"Have you stumbled upon that Demon Queen, yet? I hear she's quite the beauty...as far as Maidens of Anguish go, that is." Success: *"I'm going to party like it's 999!" Trivia * Gheed along with a few other NPC's including Atma, Tyrael and Ormus who has an item named after him, the aforementioned Gheed's Fortune Grand Charm.